12 Days of Christmas
by KiriWells
Summary: Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year but that doesn't mean every Christmas was happy and great. Follow Dean and Castiel through the years as we go through each "day" of Christmas remembering a different memory of their time together that has something to do with that magical day.
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

So... I have recently fallen in love with Supernatural so yeah... I haven't finished the show yet but I am beyond excited to be watching it. I'm currently on episode 15 of season 6 and I just wish I had more time to watch it. Anyways with that being said, I don't own the characters nor the show. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 **A Partridge in a Pear Tree**

It was the last day of school and all the kids were excited. Each little boy and girl had a single present whether it were a box or a bag in there hands anxious to receive there gift from someone else in the class. The teacher said it was a secret Santa gift so everyone would be sure to get a gift. The little kids had placed their presents underneath the Christmas tree they had decorated earlier that month as soon as they walked into the classroom. They pestered each other trying to find out who brought what for whom but none of the little kids would budge. The excitement was to much.

A voice boomed from the back of the classroom as soon as the bell rang telling all of the kids to get into their seats. The kids ran to there desks and sat quietly long enough for the teacher to take attendance before they erupted into conversation. The teacher sighed to herself quietly as she got the tv pushed to the front of the classroom. They were going to watch Christmas movies all day long until the final 30 minutes of class where everyone would get the chance to hunt down their secret Santa's.

They day dragged on for little Dean watching these movies wasn't the greatest thing he had ever done but he was certainly not angry about the fact that they weren't going to do anything in all day. He watched the shows that played not understanding how all the other kids were still entertained with the movies he had seen every year for as long as he could remember. But hey. He wasn't going to ruin the magic. Eventually it was lunch time and all the kids jumped for joy as they got the chance to go to recess and enjoy their time running around being the rambunctious little kids that they were. They all filed out of the room walking down the hallways to the cafeteria before grabbing there food and sitting down to eat.

Dean sat down pushing the food around on his plate not very enthusiastic about having to eat the lunch food although the holiday meals were definitely better than anything else this place served and it certainly wasn't his mothers food. Nonetheless the kid began eating it when someone sat down across from him. He looked up from his food seeing one of his only friends, Castiel.

"Hey Dean!"

"Hey Cass."

Castiel had met Dean when his dad relocated to their little town of Lawrence. See Castiel's dad was a detective and he didn't move around too often but sometimes he and his family had to get up and move more than he wanted too. They settled into this town towards the beginning of the semester and when they did Castiel was all alone. Of course Dean wasn't friends with anyone so he avoided the little boy's attention and even though the other boy had friends within a week of being there, he still tried to befriend the lone boy. At first it was annoying for the boy to get attention from someone, especially his age, but slowly he began to let the little boy in and it was actually quite pleasant for him. So here they were today pretty close friends much to his mother and fathers relief.

"Are you excited to get your present?" Cass asked before taking a bite out of his piece of pie.

Dean shrugged. "A little how about you?"

Castiel's smile was all the answer he needed to know that the answer was yes. "Of course!" He answered anyways, "I hope they got be something cool! Whoever it is!" There was a slight pause, "hey dean? Are you finished so we can go play?"

"Yeah, let's go!" he said eating the last piece of his pie.

The two boys got up and ran to put their trash in the bins before running to go play. They only had a few more hours before they would get their secret Santa gifts.

It was finally time for the gift exchange to begin and all the kids ran to the tree to get their own gifts. Dean got up slowly and casually walked to the tree letting all the kids fight it out before grabbing his gift. He had gotten his gift for someone he didn't really know so he looked around and gave his gift to the girl he was supposed to.

"Merry Christmas," He said smiling as he handed her the gift.

"Thank you! Have a good Christmas," she said before turning and walking off.

Dean didn't know what to do so he just turned around to walk back to his desk since he had already given his gift, god knows who had gotten him, probably someone who didn't know him at all. He was surprised to see Castiel holding a little box.

"Merry Christmas Dean!" He exclaimed picking up the box and pushing it against the taller boys chest.

"Thanks, Cass." he said taking the box, " Were you my secret Santa?"

Cass shook his head, "No it was supposed to be Andrew but I asked him to switch me!"

Dean smiled and open the box up pulling out the object that was sitting inside. It was a simple little pear, when he did it showed a thin layer of onion paper. He moved it out of the way and he saw a thin Christmas ornament. It was a little Christmas tree with a little angel standing beside it, smiling. He looked back up at Cass who had some how stood there quietly waiting for Dean's reaction.

Dean stood there with a confused look on his face. He looked back down at the object that made the least amount of sense and turned it over multiple times before looking back up at the boy who had given it to him.

"Do you like it?" The brown haired boy questioned smiling brightly.

"It's just a pear," he answered to the other kid.

As soon as Dean answered the child got serious and a frown replaced the smile that was there just a second ago. Dean noticed this and quickly tried to remedy the problem that had formed.

"Don't get me wrong though Cass! I still love it! And I especially love the ornament!" He quickly tried to make it better.

The frowning boy looked up at Dean and let a little smile form back on his face his eyes shimmering almost as if there were tears forming in his eyes. Dean had panic in his eyes and he couldn't believe that his answer bothered the other boy so much but he was glad that he was also easy to convince. With that Cass threw his arms around the other boy who awkwardly put his hands around the other boy, however once he did he didn't want to let go. He was glad that Castiel had become hes best friend and it was at this moment that he knew that he would do everything in his power to protect and care for this other boy.

"Merry Christmas, Cass." Dean said with a half smile, forcing himself to let go of the shorter boy.

"Merry Christmas, Dean!" Cass exclaimed happily before running off to talk to find his own secret Santa.

They were seven at the time.


	2. Two Turtles Doves

So I don't think I'm going to do this in age order like I originally planned so it's just kind of going to skip around the age's but hey I don't know quite yet if it happens it happens. Haha. I love feedback so leave a comment if you likeI hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of this story and hope you like the rest of it 11 more days to go!

* * *

 **Two Turtle Doves**

"Would you hurry up, Cass!" Dean grunted walking into the room, "we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

Castiel turned around looking at Dean his hands held to his chest. They were gripped on a bowtie that just wasn't cooperating with the brunette. "I can't get this thing to work with me!" He exclaimed turning around to the green eyes panic in his own blue eyes.

Dean smiled and laughed at the other man. "Here turn around and I'll tie it up for you." He said stepping closer to Castiel.

Cass complied and turned around letting the other man wrap his arms around him tieing the bowtie properly before getting turned around.

"There you go Cass," Dean said, " you really need to learn some day."

Cass simply pouted, "I don't know why Sam couldn't want regular ties... I can tie those anyday and anyway he would have wanted."

"You know he's always been difficult." Dean chuckled.

Cass laughed as well before getting his suit jacket that was on the bed. "Alright I'm ready now let's go before he starts wondering where his best man is at."

"I'll just tell him you were holding me hostage." Dean smiled giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around and leaving the room.

Castiel followed after the other man with a big smile on his face. They got into Dean's Impala and drove to the church that was a few minutes away from Castiel's home. It was Sam's wedding day and he had asked for Dean to be his best man and for Castiel to be in the wedding as the ring bearer. They said yes and kind of waited around for more information as to what they were going to do and wear they had very little to actually have to do which was okay to both Dean and Cass.

They got to the church and parked before walking up the church hand in hand. The made their way through the chapel looking for where Sam was supposed to be changing. Neither he nor Dean could remember where he was at until they heard Sam yell there name from behind them.

"Guys! What are you guys doing!?" He said running up to the guys giving them a hug at the same time, "come it's this way were almost starting,"

Cass and Dean followed Sam to the room all his clothes scattered around the room.

"Jesus Sammy you couldn't make a bigger mess?" Dean teased.

Castiel nudged him in the side getting him to put his hands up.

"I wouldn't have made such a big mess if you guys had been here to help me. Instead of doing god knows what!" Sam said.

"Woah woah, calm down there killer." Dean said his brows furrowing.

"Are you getting cold feet Sam?" Cass spoke up.

"What...? No! It's just... I'm so nervous and excited it's the big day you know!" Sam answered back.

"Well it's going to be great don't worry about it Sammy it's going to go great now come on let's get you inside the chapel. It's going to be a great night." the younger brother said before wrapping an arm around his brother and leading him out the door. Castiel followed behind them being sure to grab the rings on his way out. As soon as they walked into the chapel Dean gave Castiel a kiss before walking to the front with Sam leaving Cass on the farthest back bench.

Castiel watched as Dean and Sam walked up to the very front of the chapel hoping for the day that he would get his chance to walk up to be wed as well. He then heard church bells start ringing as music begins to play. Castiel watches as Dean and Sam turn around before he does to look at Jess as she steps through the door. Everyone one watches as she takes step after step getting closer to the alter. Cass turns his attention and watches Sam as tears well up in his eyes and one even escapes them. He stands there smilling at Dean glad to make eye contact with him before she gets all the way to the alter taking Sam's hands in her own turning the preacher.

The wedding continues on everything happening the way weddings always do. Castiel got up and made his way to the front with the rings before standing next to Dean hand in hand and they make their final vows before the final kiss. The crowd erupts with cheers as they kiss and the walk off towards the front of the chapel walking out of it.

Castiel and Dean made there way out after them going to the parking lot. They were going to the reception that would be going on afterwards. Dean started the car and drove off to the park where they wanted to have the dance.

"Hey Cass, would you open the glove box?" Dean questioned.

"Sure?" Castiel answered.

He opened the glove box and gasped seeing a wrapped box inside. He pulled it out and reclosed the compartment. He held it in his hands before looking at Dean.

"What's this?"

"It's a present." Dean answere rolling his eyes, "It is christmas eve open it!"

Castiel opened unwrapped the box and saw that it was a jewlery box. He looked up at Dean with a look saying he didn't have to.

"Dean-"

"Just open it."

Castiel turned back to box before opening it up. A necklace was in the box with an angel wing was on it.

"Dean you didn't have to..." Castiel said turning to Dean.

"You were either going to get it tonight or tomorrow either way it was yours,"

"I don't have anything for you right now."

"It's okay Cass let me help you put it on when we stop.

"Alright." They rode in silence the rest of the way, Castiel reaching to take Dean's hand for the rest of the ride.

They got to the reception and enjoyed the food and finally they got towards the end of the night and Sam and Jess began their final dance. As they danced everyone watched quietly enjoying the music and the closeness of the couple. As soon as the final song ended a flock of doves flew out from behind them. Everyone watched as the doves flew up and away. Everyone cheered and stood up getting up to dance.

Dean and Castiel stood up and made their way to the dance floor and began to dance. Castiel laid his head on Dean's shoulder as the danced in silence for a while. They enjoyed the silence for a while not having anything to say to each or talk about for about a minute.

"Did you like the doves?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

Castiel pulled his head off of Dean's shoulder looking into his eyes. "Yeah why?"

"Because..." he said silence filling the space between the two again.

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes wondering what brought up the question. He noticed a slightly embarrased look on the other boys face and maybe a look of fear. Dean finally spoke again.

"I think we should get some for our... wedding... maybe...?" A blush formed on his face as he said this.

Castiel stopped dancing and just stared at Dean. "What?" he asked making sure he heard him right.

"I want to know if you liked the doves!" Dean answered leaving out the last part.

"Uh huh... I understand that. What exactly did you mean with the last part." He asked being more direct this time.

"Wedding. Would you like them for our wedding...?" he said quietly.

Castiel stared at him not believing what he had just said. Instead of answering he wrapped his arms around Dean again getting them back into the swaying motions of the song again. They danced in silence and he could feel Dean's heart against his. Castiel answered once the song was over.

"Yeah, perhaps someday." He said looking back into Dean's eyes.

Dean smiled looking relieved leaning forward giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm not saying anytime soon but you know..."

"It's okay Dean it just kind of threw me off. It was an unexpected question is all." Castiel answered giving a smile back to Dean.

"Yeah I'm sorry for throwing out there out of no where." Dean laughed. He noticed that no one was on the dance floor so he took Castiel's hand and walked back towards Sam and Jess.

"Congrats guys," Dean said patting his brother on the back. "Where's the big honeymoon at?"

Sam laughed, "We haven't decided yet, we're just going to get on a plane and see where we go."

Castiel smiled imagining himself and Dean in that position although neither of them would be wearing a dress. Somehow he felt as though the two could be ready for that next step, they had been together much longer than Sam and Jess but of course circumstances were a bit different for them versus the now happily married. He imagined having children even though some people wouldn't be able to see Dean with a child Cass could. Castiel would be lying to himself if he said that he never thought of getting married before now, he had for many years not consistently just every time something unbelievably special happened. He was glad for all the moments in there life even though some of them weren't as happy as either of the men would have liked but they had gotten through it. And even though they weren't always happy they would always be able to get through everything that happened.

"Ready to go, Cass?" Dean asked patting Castiel out of his thoughts.

"Yes." He answered looking back at Sam and Jess, "Congratulations have fun with everything."

Sam and Jess smiled and wished them both a good night before they walked off.

"Man what a day huh...?" Dean asked turning to Castiel.

He smiled and nodded taking Dean's hand. "It was beautiful." he said pausing for a moment, "I thoroughly enjoyed the idea of the doves but no Christmas wedding."

Dean laughed, "alright no Christmas wedding."

"Good I would much rather the spring," Cass said laughing as well.

"Hey Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas." Cass said kissing Dean on the cheek.

Dean frowned, "it's not Christmas yet."

"Yes it is Dean, it is midnight."

Dean smiled and laughed. "Alright if you want to be so punctual." He took his hand back and turned into the driveway. "Merry Christmas Cass," Dean answered back squeezing the hand that held his after putting the car in park. He leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips which Cass happily returned.


	3. Three French Hens

Hey guys so I hope you all like the last 2 chapters I would really appreciate some feedback so please leave a comment no matter what it is! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! Enjoy!

P.S. Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays who celebrate Christmas! If not I hope everyone is having a great time anyways!

* * *

 **Three French Hens**

"Did you have you use tongue?!" Dean questioned slightly angry.

Castiel frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry Dean... I've never kissed anyone so I didn't know what to do..." he looked back up at Dean who had soft eyes and half smile on his face.

As much as he was complaining about it he really did enjoy it and it made it even better that it was with Castiel. To be honest though it was also Dean's first kiss. As much as he went out with girls despite his age he hadn't had the guts to kiss any of them nor did he want to. They were 13 now and he was in love with Castiel more than he should. He wasn't sure if Castiel liked him that way but Dean always was able to satisfy his growing need by playing to the innocence of his blue eyed friend. He had decided to use the mistletoe as an excuse to kiss the other boy and it worked perfectly. Since he knew Cas had never had a kiss Dean promised to give him that for Christmas and because of this he used the festivities of Christmas and the traditions to please the other boy but mostly himself. He did this of course when none of the other adults were looking. He didn't want to have to explain what was happening and despite his feelings for Cass, Dean didn't really want anything to do with any other male so he didn't want to come out of closet that didn't exist for anyone but his closest friend.

"it's alright Cas. Don't worry about it," he started, "it wasn't too bad."

As in the past Castiel broke into a radiating smile that just made Dean feel like everything else in the world had disappeared. The taller boy continued by asking the other boy whether or not he had enjoyed the kiss as well.

Cas stood there humming. "Yeah I guess so." he stopped causing Dean to tilt his head a little bit.

"But...?"

"But you didn't seem like you knew what you were doing either..."

Dean stood there dumbfounded. The little boy was more observant than he should be. He didn't want to have to go through this so he tried his best to cover it up.

"Whatever Cas. It's hard to kiss good if you are all over the place." he said sticking his tongue out.

Cas pouted at the other boy and turned around walking away from the other boy. Not before making sure Dean noticed the eye roll.

'Good job. Now he's upset...' Dean thought to himself.

He stood there for a bit thinking about whether or not he should tell him the truth. After he didn't like to lie to Cas and especially on something like this but it was something so irrelevant that he didn't feel like it should be as big of a deal that it would be become. He shrugged his shoulders before walking off after the boy following him into the kitchen where his mother and Castiel mother were getting the last bit of the dinner made. The rest of the day would go like would eat dinner and then sit around and talk about anything and everything for a while before Sam would get irritated and want to open presents. Even though he was very mature for his age he still acted like a child especially when it came to the holidays. The adults would say yes as soon as the dinner table was picked up. At this point everyone would get up grinning from ear to ear to run and put away the dishes before running to the Christmas tree as the adults sauntered in as if their children weren't about to die from the suspense of the entire day. Of course dean was at the point where he didn't believe in Santa but kept up the illusion for Sam and he was fairly sure for Castiel too.

And as if Dean were a psychic the rest of the day went as he figured. They got to the tree and Sam hunted around for his presents throwing Dean and Cas their respective presents. As Dean got his presents the excitement grew despite knowing that the one labeled Santa Claus was really from his parents. Regardless he waited for Sam to finish giving all of the presents out before they all dug into their presents. It was at this point that he noticed that Cas wasn't as happy as he was earlier. His brows furrowed and he bit the inside of his lip wondering if it had anything to do with him even though he was sure it was.

Their parents walked in right when Dean was going to question the other boy. At that point Sam started ripping paper and throwing paper everywhere as he opened all of his gifts super excited to see everything that was hidden. Cas followed suit as soon as Sam got to his second gift and Dean watched Cas for a while before opening his. There were ahhhs from everyone as they opened each gift and messed with them for a bit before opening the next gift. This continued until they got through each gift. Dean looked over at Cas making sure to get his attention. He flicked his eyes upwards telling the other boy to go to his room.

Dean stood up grabbing as much of his gifts as he could. "Hey Cas. Can you help me take these to my room please?"

"Of course." Cas said standing up grabbing what Dean didn't get.

The two boys made their way to Dean's room silence filled the gap in between them as they made their way up. Dean frowned to himself sure that he offended the other with his last comment after the kiss. He got to his room walking into the room waiting for Cas to get in before he closed his door. They set the things on his bed before dean decided to speak.

By the time dean turned around Cass was already headed to the door. "Cas. Wait up." Dean said stepping towards the other boy. "are you mad at me?"

Cas turned around and looked at Dean with disbelief but mostly pain. "no..." he tried to lie even though it was an awful attempt.

Castiel stopped there not wanting to go on not wanting to upset has best friend with what he truly wanted to say. He looked away from the other boy afraid he might break if he looked at the sad and hurt eyes he was sure that Dean had.

"Cass... I didn't mean to make fun of you... I know that was your first kiss so I shouldn't have been so mean."

"That wasn't what has me upset Dean."

"Then what is it? Just tell me because I feel awful for making you feel like this. You have barely talked to me since and you've been avoiding eye contact. Even now."

Cas looked up at that point trying to stay strong. But his lip trembled as he tried fighting the words and the tears. He balled his hands into fist trying everything from breaking down. It wasn't as if he hadn't cried in front of him before because he had for more ridiculous reasons than the one right now. Dean closed the distance between them putting his arms around the blue eyed boy pulling him into an embrace. Castiel began to shake before putting his arms around Dean holding onto the others shirt.

Dean could hear the sobbing of the other boy causing his own heart the hurt. The smaller boy shook violently and took his head out of Dean's shoulder to get some air. The suffocating gasps and hiccups were dean's sign that he was almost done.

"Cas it's okay..." Dean comforted rubbing his back, "just tell me. I promise nothing you say will upset me. Just talk to me please."

Castiel pulled away from Dean far enough to have space between the two both pairs of arms falling back down to their sides. He brought his hand up to wipe his eyes from any stray tears the red still in his eyes.

"I just... I wish... I didn't want to disappoint you Dean..." he finally confessed.

Dean face had shock cross it before it fell into a soft half smile. "Cas... you didn't disappoint me I- "

"But you sounded annoyed after I said it was like you didn't know what you were doing..." Castiel interrupted.

Dean sighed softly, "I didn't mean for it to come out that way... or to say it at all... "

The two boys stood there in silence at that point. Cas stood there confused and Dean didn't want to admit the truth that his best friend should know.

Dean took a deep breathe before blurting out, "that was my first kiss too Cas..."

Cass looked at the other boy dumbfounded. "But you said -"

"I know I know, I just. I don't know... I didn't want you to think... I don't know what I didn't want you to think..." he stopped not sure what to say next.

Dean looked at Castiel with soft eyes, Castiel returning the look. "Dean I wouldn't have cared if you had told me before it's not like it's something important."

Dean chuckled, "yeah I know but still."

Castiel covered the distance between them wrapping his arms around Dean again pulling him tightly into himself waiting for Dean to wrap his arms around him and let it linger for a moment before pulling back. He looked at Dean with a smile on his face and a shine in his eyes.

"I'm glad you told me Dean," the smaller boy started, "although we shouldn't have had to get into a fight for you to do it."

Dean laughed "I know... but now you know. No hard feelings?"

Castiel shook his head before turning back to the door and walking towards it. "Come on I'm sure they're wondering what we are doing."

Dean nodded. "Yeah let's go."

He made his way to the door following behind Cas wanting so desperately to give him another kiss to make up for the first one but he couldn't. He closed the door behind him following Cas with his eyes. "Maybe I should just tell him..." Dean whispered to himself before making his way back down the stairs. ' _I don't think he would freak out. He might even just laugh and tell me that he still loves me no matter what...'_

"We're about to play a game Dean wanna play?" Sam asked as soon as he was in visible distance.

"Sure Sammy, what are we playing?" he asked going to the floor were they opened their presents.

"We can either play, Life or Sorry!" the little boy said moving the hair out of his eyes.

"Um... Either one choose one Cas." the older brother said taking a seat in between the two.

Castiel sat there for a moment looking between the two before picking up the game and holding it up a big toothy smile on his face.

"Sorry! it is!" Dean exclaimed taking the game out of the box helping Cas and Sam put it up.

' _I'm sorry that I fell for you Castiel...'_ he thought to himself as they finished setting the game up.

They stayed up playing games for the rest of the night until it was time for Sam to go to bed because it was to late. Dean stayed up a little later playing with Castiel until he and his parents had to leave. They said goodbye and as they did Cas subtly gave him a kiss on the check as he pulled away from their hugs.

"Merry Christmas, thanks for the gift Dean." The blue eyed boy smiled and waved goodbye before turning and walking with his parents to their car.

Dean smiled back and waved goodbye glad that they had kissed no matter how awkward or bad it was after. His first kiss went to his best friend on his favorite day of the year and he couldn't ask for anything more.


	4. Four Calling Birds

Hello everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you so much for staying with me thus far. Still many days behind but I will finish this! I really want to keep writing some Destiel stuff but I need to finish his before I go crazy and start a million different things. Haha. Anyways! I hope everyone will continue to read and please do leave a review. Thank you and without further adieu, Chapter 4!

* * *

 **Four Calling Birds**

Castiel sighed picking up his cellphone. He looked through his contacts looking for Dean's name in it. It had been three years since he moved away because of his dad's job. He had hoped that he didn't have to move again after having settled perfectly into Kansas. He had managed to stay there for a little more than half of his life and he definitely didn't want to leave. Especially not Dean. He threw his phone back onto his bed resolving to call him after he opened his gifts, before getting up and looking around his room. It was halfway through his senior year and he was definitely looking forward to graduating. He already had plans to go back to Kansas as close to Dean as he could get. Of course his parents said that it was okay for him to go back, they knew how much of his life was spent in Kansas and how attached to Dean he became.

At first they didn't want him to move back, thinking it wasn't healthy for him to go back to Dean thinking they knew how their son felt about him but as their time in Washington went on they saw that he was getting into relationships with other guys his age here and even that he felt ready to come out to them once they were there. At first they had assumed it was him rebelling because of the move but they were wrong and were glad that Cas was getting out there since when he was in Kansas he spent most of his time with Dean, who only seemed to only have an interest in him when he wasn't with his girlfriend at the time.

However, Castiel understood and because they were best friends didn't mind and just made him appreciate the time they did get to spend together. They were sixteen then. Now three years later Castiel no longer needed Dean in is life as anything more than his best friend whom he still continued to talk to every so often with news about his life, to see how Sammy and everyone else was doing as well as to talk to him about his heartbreaks whenever they did happen. Dean of course was still there for him and even seemed to be more attentive to Castiel now that he was gone compared to how he was when they were both living close by.

This didn't really matter anymore but Cas was glad that they didn't drift apart but continued to live his life looking forward to the day that he would get to go back and see Dean, of course getting away from his parents would be great too being an adult out on his own helped. He was finally dressed and ready for the Christmas celebration that his family was going to have. He made his way down the stairs to his living room seeing his parents there.

"Are you ready to open your gifts?" Naomi, his mother asked.

"Of course," Castiel replied smiling gently.

He made his way to the Christmas tree pulling out the gifts giving his parents theirs before getting his. His mother gave him a gift and so did his dad. He saw the third gift he would get marked from "Santa" but he really knew it was Dean. He couldn't help smiling like an idiot to himself as he put it down saving the best gift for last. Every Christmas since he left Dean would send a gift to his house, somehow managing to get it delivered at a time when he wasn't at home, and his parents would hide the gift until the morning of Christmas where it would magically be under the tree. Except for last year that is. Castiel's parents decided to keep the gift from him until later after they opened the presents to see how he would take it. It was rough.

* * *

 _Castiel had ran down the stairs that morning excited to see his gift from Dean, his parents of course were already downstairs waiting for Castiel. They both had a smile on their face as their son handed out the gifts. He looked down at the tree getting his last and saw that there were only two. He frowned to himself looking around to make sure he didn't simply overlook the gift but to his dismay there were only two. One from his mother. One from his father. None from 'santa'. He sat down opening his presents loving what his parents got him but he couldn't help from still being hurt. Of course he felt like things were different, he hadn't talked to Dean in a longer time than he should have because he had been busy with everything school related sports, academics, and even dating but he didn't think Dean wouldn't send him a gift for Christmas because of it. I mean sure they texted every once in a while when neither of them were busy but they both understood the time change and the difference in activities in each others life. He couldn't help but think that maybe they were drifting apart._

 _"Is everything alright honey?" he heard behind him._

 _Castiel turned trying his best to smile to hide the hurt in his eyes and heart. "Yeah. I love my gifts thanks you so much Mom, Dad." He stood up giving a hug to his parents before grabbing his things. "I'm going to put them upstairs I'll be down to eat later._

 _He trudged off before he could get a conformation from his parents. His eyes started to water as he made his way upstairs to his room. He couldn't believe that Dean hadn't sent him a gift. It would be the first year that they didn't get a gift for each other besides the first gift when Castiel traded his name for the classes secret santa. He got to his room and shut the door making his way to his desk placing the objects on it. He had gotten prism that made a rainbow when light when through it and the other was a picture of the Castiel's family with Dean's. It meant a lot to him to see them all together happily but at the same time that picture hurt so much seeing as how he hadn't gotten a gift from Dean. The tears made it's way down his cheek when he made it to his bed. He still looked at the picture before laying down onto the bed. He cried to himself silently grabbing his phone wanting to make the phone call to Dean to make sure that this wasn't happening that the gift just got lost in the mail or weather kept it from getting there. Every time he tried he put the phone down afraid to hear Dean say that it wasn't a mistake. That he didn't send a gift nor would he send a gift ever again.  
_

 _Knock knock._

 _He jumped up wiping his eyes clean trying to hide the fact that he was crying even though he knew that you could tell if you looked at his eyes and saw the redness in them. His door open up and his mom walked in with a nicely wrapped box in front of her. Castiel stared at the box his heart not sure what was going on. He was so confused and hurt at that point he just broke down again._

 _"W-what's that..." he asked between sobs._

 _His mom sat down beside him handing him a box that covered his lap. Castiel held on to the box looking at the tag._

 _Merry Christmas, Castiel._

 _From: Santa_

 _He turned to look at his mom who stared back at the boy putting an arm around her son. "Castiel..." she stopped taking a deep breath. "Your father and I wanted to see your reaction if Dean hadn't sent you a gift. We thought you wouldn't react nearly as well as you did but it seems that you reacted just the way we thought."_

 _Castiel sat there dumbfounded and hurt. His parents knew how close he was to Dean and yet they did this to him. "Why would you guys do that..."  
_

 _"We just assumed that you wouldn't be so dependent on him anymore so we wanted to see... but if we had known it would bother you this much we wouldn't have done it..." she stopped then stood up. "I'm sorry I'll leave you alone for a bit. The food is almost ready." she said before leaving._

 _Castiel just looked at his mother as she walked out. He couldn't believe that they would do something like this. He looked back down at the gift box before unwrapping it. He took the lid off the box and looked inside pulling out the box that was inside. He sniffed and chuckled to himself. 'A box in a box. Of course.' he thought to himself. He opened the other box which was more like a chest surprised to see everything that was inside it. On the inside of the lid were some pictures of the two boys from when they were little from birthday parties to sleep overs to school plays. Castiel wiped the new tears that formed in his eyes looking and laughing at all of the pictures remembering all of them. He looked down into the box now noticing some weird object inside. He pulled it out laughing at the Pear with a note taped onto it.  
_

 _"It's been a weird year and even though we haven't talked much I still think of you and all of our time together. Remember when we were little and you go me a pair for your secret santa gift. Hahaha. I was so confused and you were so hurt when I told you it was just a pear. But I'm glad because I knew that even though you were the only one who tried to make this a friendship deep down I enjoyed when you hung around me even though I didn't like anyone else and vice versa. But I decided that day that you would be one of the most important people in my life and you still are. I miss having you around but don't think I've replaced you or forgotten you."_

 _Yours truly,_

 _"Santa"_

 _P.S. I wouldn't eat the pear... I don't think it'll be good but it's your call bud!_

 _Cas just laughed and cried some more putting the box on his desk before picking up the phone to call Dean to tell him he was loved his gift and to promise he would call more._

* * *

Castiel finally got to Dean's gift and open the box up surprised to see nothing but an envelope in it. He pulled it out of the box

"To: Cas.  
From: Santa and his Elf"

Cas rose an eyebrow. Did he mean Sam? He wasn't sure but he still turned the envelope over opening the back of it and pulling out the contents. He sat there looking at the letter. He unfolded it and out fell a hundred dollar bill and a ticket. He picked them up reading the letter.

"Merry Christmas Cas!

You are probably just a little bit confused with what you got even though I'm not sure if you looked at it first or not... Well either way. I got you a one way plane ticket to come back to Lawrence as well as a hundred dollars to make sure you eat when you are on the way. Now why one way? I don't expect you to leave when you get back. Hahaha yeah I'm selfish! It's been three years to long! Sammy says he misses you too and he did help to get the ticket so that's why the elf this year. Anyways. The ticket is good whenever but I've talked to your parents and they said it would be okay if you wanted to live with us and work here during the summer but if not you can always use it closer to the school year starting up. Mom, Dad, and Sammy said they would help us move into our dorm so you don't have to worry about going alone with you parents and since we'll hopefully be living together it'll make things easier if we just go as one large group. Get things put away much quicker anyways. I hope you enjoyed your Christmas presents from your family and I hope you enjoyed this one! If you don't use it you can always sell it back as much as I would rather see you sooner than later but we have at least four years ahead of us so yeah.

Have a great Christmas,

"Santa and his Elf"

Castiel smiled and looked to his parents. They knew exactly what the note said and they were supportive of whichever route their son wanted to take. "I'm going to go call Dean, thank you so much for the gifts!" he got up giving his parents a hug before running up to his room.

He made it to his room going to his desk and opening up the chest he got the year before putting the plane ticket and the hundred dollar bill inside. He looked at the pictures and became so hopeful. As much as he had gotten used to life here it would never be home. Home was in Lawrence with the Winchester's and especially Dean. He made his way to his bed picking up his phone and scrolling through the contacts.

'Dean.' he read, clicking the call button and listening to it ring as he waited for him to answer. Finally the ringing came to a halt.

"Merry Christmas Cas!" Dean answered.

Castiel smiled, "Merry Christmas Dean."

"Sooo I'm assuming you opened your gift right?"

"Of course." Cas answered. "Dean I love it. Thank you so much."

Dean didn't say anything but Cas could tell that Dean was grinning behind the phone.

"Tell your elf to get on the phone for a bit," Cas said breaking the silence.

"Yeah sure, I need to help mom with something really quick anyways." Dean usually got territorial when it came to the phone calls.

Cas could hear Dean yell 'Sammy get your butt in here' making him smile. 'Cas wants to talk to you, elf.'

Cas could hear the exchange of the phone before he could hear Sam's breathing.

"Merry Christmas Sam," Castiel spoke first.

"Merry Christmas Cas!" His voice deeper than he last remembered it. He was growing up so fast.

"Thank you so much for the gift. It means a lot."

"You're welcome! I miss you a lot too. Maybe not as much as Dean does on some days but you were like an older brother so I was really sad when you left."

Castiel laughed a bit. "Why do you say that?" He questioned referring to the "some days" comment.

Sam got quiet as if thinking about what he should say. "well Dean's been dating a lot of different people he only really brings you up when he isn't dating anyone."

"Oh well that's okay Sam don't worry about it," Castiel comforted, "I've been like that too. We're both getting older so it's going to happen one day we'll drift apart you do realize that right?"

Sam huffed behind the phone, thinking about what the other boy had said. "Yeah. I know... I just don't want you guys too... You guys are still going to college together right?"

Castiel sighed. He didn't want to drift apart from Dean either. "Yeah we are. I'm not sure if I'm going to go back before school starts or if I will work there during the summer but don't worry it'll be at least five months before I go back. We can do it!"

Sam didn't answer for a little bit making feel Cas feel like Sam had gone away from the phone. "Can you please stay during summer?" Sam questioned out of nowhere.

Castiel stared at the chest on his desk for a moment. Whenever he came up with a response he could hear Dean yelling in the background. "Sammy mom wants you!"

"Five more minutes!"Castiel could hear Sam whine through the phone.

"Give back my phone!" Dean had gotten closer and sounded like he was close enough to wrestle Sam if he didn't give him back his phone.

"Cas. I have to go... Call again soon! Have a great Christmas and talk to you again later! Bye!" he said quickly.

"Merry Christmas-" was all he could get out before Dean took his phone back.

"How did that go?" Dean questioned.

"Good, I'm glad to hear Sam misses me too." Castiel answered.

"Yeah he actually cried for a while after you left too." Dean said.

"Yeah..."

They sat there in silence for a while hearing nothing but each others breathing. Dean was the first to speak up. "So when you think you are coming back?"

"I'm not sure Dean, I haven't decided yet. Sam wants me there all summer but I don't know yet I haven't really thought about it much."

"Cool, no pressure but I would rather have you here all summer too," Dean said almost shyly.

Cas chuckled a little, "yeah, you sure there's no pressure there?"

"Maybe just a little..."

Castiel heard the doorbell downstairs going off. He sighed knowing that he would have have to go down there to meet the visitors for their Christmas dinner even though he would much rather stay here talking to Dean even if they did have a few minutes of silence between every topic.

"Hey Dean, I'm going to have to leave sometime soon so I'll talk to you later today or tomorrow hopefully, but for sure on New Years," Castiel explained trying to cover the sadness in his voice.

Dean huffed on the other side of the phone. "Yeah. Alright... I miss you Cas."

The other boy held his breath at what Dean had just said. Regardless Castiel smiled behind the phone a bit of sadness in it even though Dean couldn't see it, they just knew. "I know... I miss you too," he started, "don't worry though like I told Sammy, it's only five more months at least."

Dean laughed, "I know but it doesn't make it any easier."

Cas rolled his eyes, "did Bela break up with you?"

"Again yeah..." Dean said. He held he breathe for a little bit before letting out a shakey breath, "a few days ago... like who does that right before Christmas..."

Castiel couldn't help but feel bad for the other but at the same time he couldn't help but be relieved. As selfish as it was Cas wanted Dean to himself even though he wasn't going to get what he wanted. "I'm sorry to hear that Dean I'm sending hugs your way"

At that moment there was knock at his door before his mother walked in saying he needed to go downstairs to say hello to the guests. Castiel nodded and mouthed an okay before she left. "Hey Dean I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk some more."

"Alright talk to you later Cas, have a good rest of your Christmas." Dean said.

Castiel could hear a smile in his voice, "thank you. You too Dean bye."

"Bye." Dean said before hanging up.

Castiel stared at his phone before he stood up and put his phone in his pocket. He couldn't wait to be next to Dean again even if he was just there to comfort him but he knew that it was tough for Dean to open up to people so knew that he was just keeping it all inside. He couldn't anything about it right now. He just had to go on with his life here before returning and he knew they could do it. But five months might be a long time compared to the last three years. He left the room looking at the chest one last time before closing the door. He smiled as he made his way downstairs forcing a smile on his face for the guests.


	5. Five Gold Rings

Hey everyone! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story this far. I am cheating the system on this one because... well you'll find out. I went back and edited the chapter before that mentioned Jo. I replaced it with Bela. You guys will find out why later on. With that out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm excited to be almost halfway finished with it! I wanted to give a quick thank you to those of you have reviewed! I also want to say how talented other people are! I've been reading other peoples fanfic's and I love them! Anyways, without further adieu, Chapter 5!

* * *

 **Five Gold Rings**

The two men were fast asleep tangled in each other comfortably, the air conditioner was on as cold as possible and at the highest speed it would go. They held on to each other tight until a quiet beeping could be heard by Dean. He opened his eyes groggily looking at Castiel who lay with his back to Dean. The beeping continued to go off and man who was awake smiled glad that the sleeping man was a heavy sleeper compared to him. He removed his arm from around Castiel's waist trying to untangle his hands from the one that gripped him tight. Eventually he managed and Cas moved a little bit but remained asleep, but he moved enough for Dean to remove himself completely from the other. As soon as he got out of the bed he quickly tiptoed away from the room closing the door behind him.

He made his way to the living room looking around at the space he had to work with. He nodded and made his way to where they kept the fake Christmas tree and ornaments after he turned off his alarm of course. He had to be quiet as to not wake up the other man for he didn't want the surprise to be ruined. The green eyed man removed the tree from the box shaking and fluffing out the branches he took a step back deeming it passable. He opened the big box of ornaments taking them out and putting them on the tree. He scattered the blue and silver and gold ornaments around the Christmas tree making sure to not bunch them up but being sure to leave a huge gap in the middle. It bother Dean and Castiel way to much to keep everything too close. As he got further into the box he started finding the ornaments that meant more them then the spheres and icicles that were already hung up. The Christmas tree topper was a little angel that held a star that lit up a bright blue and white that matched and made the ornaments glow beautifully at night. Next came the ornament that Dean had been given as a little kid from Castiel which would be hung directly below the angel topper. Next came the ornaments they had made together with Sam the Christmas that Sam had fallen off the roof trying to hang the Christmas lights before their dad had gotten home from this trip. Sam didn't want his because he was so upset and didn't want to remember his "worst" Christmas. That made three that went somewhere near the bottom of the tree. Then there were the ornaments for their parents when they passed away. Thankfully there were only two, one for each father of Castiel and Dean. The snowflakes held the names, the birth dates, and the day of their passing. It was a little tough to put them up but they did it to remember them and keep some sort of a family heirloom. These were put near the top of the tree just below the ornament Castiel had first given him. Lastly in a little box came a little plate and a glass. The plate and glass was removed from both boxes and placed on the floor in front of the Christmas tree.

With everything hung up Dean plugged in the tree and watched as the tree came on. It was as breath taking as always and it made him happy to see it lit again. He put the box away back into the closet and made his way to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge to see what he had around seeing enough things for French toast. He turned the coffee pot on having forgotten about it when he got out of bed and waited around for a little bit as it began to brew once he smelt the lovely smell of caffeine he began his work on the French toast. He broke the eggs putting them into a bowl and pouring some cinnamon into it after. He put the skillet to warm up placing some butter into it so that it would melt so he could flip the French toast around. As the skillet warmed up he gently placed the first slice of bread in the yellow and brown liquid coating both sides before placing it in the skillet. The sizzle interrupted the silence and Dean hummed some song by the Beatles to himself quietly as he went to look for another skillet for the eggs. Finding what he was looking for he made his way to the pantry and pulled out the vegetable oil so he could make Castiel's eggs. He flipped the piece of toast around admiring the golden brown fluff that he was making.

Dean silently slipped into the room smiling brightly as he saw Cas sprawled across the bed. How they slept together was beyond Dean, Cas slept crazily when he slept alone so he wasn't sure how he wasn't that crazy when they slept together. He made his way to the bed placing the tray of food on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Cas, wake up." Dean spoke softly but not quite a whisper.

Castiel rustled a little in the bed turning his head around to look at Dean. He stared angrily at Dean, "what do you want?" Bring his hands up to rub his eyes

Dean finally came into focus and he saw the cup of coffee that he had reached over to grab from the tray. "what's with all of this?" He asked sitting up slightly less angry that he was woken up.

Dean grinned impishly handing Cas his cup of coffee before reaching around and grabbing the tray of food for him. He placed on Castiel's lap without saying a word feeling piercing blue eyes stare at him waiting for the answer. Green eyes stared back before leaning in to give Cas a kiss. It was quick but still loving, lips touching gently before Dean pulled away enough to see green eyes once more. "you'll see." he whispered winking at Cas. He pulled away then to see the slightly angry look in Castiel's face. "Eat up, I'll be right back." Dean stood up leaving Castiel who was staring down at the eggs and french toast. It was going to be a great day. Hopefully.

The two men enjoyed their breakfast together laughing and stealing each others food even though Dean could make more if both men were really hungry enough. They spent most of the morning in bed wrapped up in each other. It was innocent and adorable, the need to have sex every time they had touched each other had died down, not that they didn't have sex or that it wasn't great, once they knew they would never leave each other. In their silence Dean remembered back to a time when Castiel wasn't sure if Dean would stay with him because he thought he would choose Lisa instead. Dean had met Lisa when he opened his own body shop and had hired her to be his secretary since she knew so little about cars. Dean had spent so much time with the women since she was new to town and even though Castiel didn't want to get jealous he did.

There was a giant fight between them one night after Dean showed up after having had dinner with Lisa. Dean tried to reason with Castiel telling him that Lisa told him that she was pregnant and that she didn't know who to talk to because she was alone in that town. The fight escalated to Castiel thinking the baby was his even though Dean denied the fact trying to explain that he never had intercourse with her because she knew that he was with Castiel. Castiel refused to acknowledge it and Dean screamed "DAMN IT CAS! I FREAKING LOVE YOU!"

That had gotten the other man to be quiet quickly enough and they both shook for different reasons. Castiel started crying and Dean held onto him using the time to tell Cas how much he needed him and has always needed him in his life. How that nothing anyone else could offer him or give him was going to be what he needed. "I need you, Cas." He whispered. Castiel looked up into the green eyes that told him that he wasn't lying. "I can't believe that you would ever think I didn't need you. I will always need you Cas. Please. Let's stop fighting."

Castiel nodded and leaned up to kiss Dean. It was different from any other kiss they had shared before. It wasn't out of lust anymore, it was truly love. The kiss was unlike any other they had had up until that point in time and it was easily the best kiss the two had ever shared.

* * *

Dean grinned to himself as he squeezed Castiel a little tighter bringing him closer to him.

"Are you alright Dean?" Cas asked looking up at him.

"Mhmm." he said, "I love you Cas." he leaned down then to kiss Castiel's forehead.

Castiel had a grin stretch across his face too. "Are you okay?" He giggled.

"Of course, come on let's go to the living room." Dean suggested, "we can't stay in bed all day." he defended.

"Yes we can... Neither of us have work today." Cas argued back.

"Well no but if we are going to cuddle all day we can at least do it while watching movies or something." Dean explained trying not to ruin the surprise.

"I guess. There are Christmas movies on Hallmark are there not?" Castiel questioned.

"All month long. Is that a yes?" Dean questioned.

Castiel stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. "Yes."

Dean tried to contain his grin and moved the covers feeling the cold hit their skin. They both shook but they got out of the bed anyways. They made their way to the living room Dean leading trying his best to cover up Castiel's view who was getting slightly annoyed with him. Castiel finally pushed past Dean before stopping a gasp escaping him.

"Dean it's not Christmas." Castiel turned confused.

Dean feigned shock before laughing at the hard stare he got from Castiel. "I know but today is special, well not today so to say but Christmas is special."

Castiel raised an eyebrow moving over to the tree looking at how it was decorated. It was decorated the way it always was except there was a gap directly in the middle of the tree. A barren circle with nothing on it. Castiel turned to look at Dean but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "DEAN!" he screamed.

Castiel listened closely hearing a coming from what sounded like their bedroom. He waited before he came into view. "Hey why is there a gap in the tree?" he asked.

Dean smiled shyly at Castiel before pulling a box from behind his body. Castiel stared at the box unsure of what it was. "I didn't know to get you a gift..." he mumbled as Dean got closer. He stretched his arms out getting the box.

Dean answered Castiel, "you don't have to don't worry about it." he paused for a bit staring into Castiel's eyes that were asking what he should do with it. "Open it."

Castiel gave a little nod before opening the gift. He took off the ribbon and his heart started beating quicker than it should have been. He unwrapped the box next and he didn't know that he was holding his breath until after the opened the top and saw the little ornament staring back at him sitting inside. "An ornament?" Castiel inquired looking at Dean.

"Well aren't you going to pull it out?" Dean asked tenderly.

Castiel stared back into the box before reaching his hands into it. He grabbed the string and felt that there were three on each other. He pulled them out reading them out loud in the order that they were in. "Yes. No. Will you..." he stopped then turning quickly to Dean. Dean was already down on one knee nervously.

He held out an open box that was wrapped up like a present. Inside was a simple silver looking ring that had diamonds all the way around it.  
"So... Will you m-marry me, Cas?" Dean questioned. His voice shook as he asked afraid of rejection.

Castiel stared into the blue eyes. His own green eyes began to water. He dropped the box and grabbed Dean's arm in one swift motion pulling him up. Dean jerked up ungracefully falling into Castiel who kissed his lips. They watched each other for a moment before they closed, Dean grinning into the kiss. It was a yes he knew it was a yes. They made out for a moment before they pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you still need an answer Dean?" Castiel asked even though it was to be taken as a rhetorical question.

"Just put it on the tree." Dean smiled letting Castiel out of his arms watching him closely as he Castiel put two ornaments up. One a sign saying "Will you marry me?" In a beautiful Edwardian Script and the other of a man holding a sign that said "Yes!" He turned around throwing the one that said no on the couch before making his way over to Dean once more. Dean pulled out the ring and placed it onto Castiel's finger.

"I love you so much Castiel." he said.

"I love you so much too Dean." he replied.

They made their way back to the couch laying down arm in arm. Dean turned the television on flipping through the channels until he got to Hallmark channel. It was on a commercial.

"Hey Dean..." Castiel said still staring at the t.v. as he waited for whatever was on to come on.

"Yeah Cas?"

"Why did you have an ornament that said no? Where you really going to leave that on the tree?" Dean could feel Castiel squint his eyes in the questioning way that he does.

Dean laughed, "No but I figured I would be a pretentious douche bag if I only had a yes there."

"Oh okay, "Castiel answered laughing as well. "you do know I would never say no right."

"Hey I had to be careful." They sat in silence for a while watching the the show come back on finally. They watched finding out that the movie was already over before the ending credits came on.

"I'm glad you did this... You were right Dean, Christmas has always been special for the two of us." Castiel finally said, snuggling closer into his fiance.

"Yeah it has." Dean said wrapping both arms protectively around Cas. "I love you."

"I know. You said that already."

"I just don't want you to forget."

"I won't."

"I love you."

"I love you too." 


End file.
